


Paint it black?

by castaliana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, artist!Credence, teacher!Graves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: Писать надо сердцем, любила повторять мисс Голдштейн. Поэтому однокурсники сторонились Криденса. От человека, который рисует такое, можно всего ожидать.





	Paint it black?

**Author's Note:**

> Грейвза представляла таким:  
> http://savepic.ru/15036915.jpg  
> http://savepic.ru/15019507.jpg
> 
> Подходящая картинка от Erebusodora:  
> http://erebusodora.tumblr.com/post/154611070211/its-past-4-am-again-and-im-not-asking-you-to

Писать надо сердцем, любила повторять мисс Голдштейн. Поэтому однокурсники сторонились Криденса. От человека, который рисует такое, можно всего ожидать.

Мастерская Криденса – это [Поллок](http://rothko-pollock.ru/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/341.jpg). Сплошные тёмные пятна, наполовину рассыпанные по его холстам. Чёрные яростные штрихи на полотнах. Угадывающиеся в черноте маски, искажённые ужасом. Люди, в отчаянии обдирающие лица ногтями. Безысходность без надежды на утешение. Это страшно – смотреть на его картины. Мисс Голдштейн говорит, они потрясают и переворачивают всё внутри, выворачивают наизнанку. Хочется одновременно и отвернуться, и не отводить взгляда. Волосы встают дыбом от того, что должно быть внутри у человека, если он рисует такое.

Криденс – это Мунк. Это [«Крик»](http://users.telenet.be/tom.debruycker/allerlei/kunst/A4/De%20Schreeuw.jpg) и [«Созревание»](http://www.devoir-de-philosophie.com/images_dissertations/174326.jpg). Это первобытный ужас и чёрная тень за спиной. Всегда там, всегда рядом. Её не видишь, но чувствуешь.

В Криденсе очень много этой первобытной тьмы. Его руки всегда перепачканы чёрным, как будто густая темнота уже вытекает у него из пальцев, сочится через все поры на его картины.

Криденс пишет сердцем. Уж таков он есть. Хотя на самом деле его тянет к [Климту](https://artrue.ru/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/klimt2.jpg). Он зачарован яростным светом его картин. Криденс может часами смотреть на них – пока не исчезнет тяжесть из груди и не отступит сумрак мыслей.

Грейвз начинает преподавать у них во втором семестре. Грейвз – это все картины Климта разом, сияние в десять, в сто раз ярче.

Он входит в студию в синем тонком свитере поверх голубой рубашки, заросший, с доброй, чуть застенчивой улыбкой, расходящейся лучиками вокруг глаз. В Криденсе вздыхает и накрывает всё тело до самых кончиков пальцев волна света – сестра той, что пускает мурашки, когда он слишком долго вглядывается в [климтовскую «Адель»](https://static.ngs.ru/news/54/preview/89f796db196b285772e0c595fd6e0aca03b99fbb_900.jpg). Руки дрожат, так хочется его немедленно нарисовать. Никого и никогда так не хотелось. Он бы хорошо вышел углём – особенно брови – но ведь это не передало бы его сути. Нет, Грейвза нужно рисовать… маслом? Гуашью? Нужна краска. Насыщенность. То, что передаст этот внутренний свет, безмятежность, спокойствие. Криденс видит внутри Грейвза море, парящих чаек и свет маяка, на который он откликается всем существом, который должен помочь ему найти дорогу в этой тьме и тумане. Море спокойствия внутри Грейвза – вот что хочется нарисовать Криденсу. Солнце, маслянисто блестящие золотом спинки волн и ленивое парение ослепительно-белых чаек.

После занятий Криденс рисует, как ненормальный, до самой полуночи. Он повторяет лицо Грейвза на память лист за листом. Скетчи, незаконченные рисунки, неудачные линии, неправильные цвета – всё не то, всё скомкано на полу. Он берёт краски посветлее, ещё светлее. Никогда раньше он не пользовался белым, жёлтым, синим, голубым. Но оно всё равно не отражает, не способно отразить то, как Криденс видит Грейвза на самом деле. Как передать эту бесконечно дрожащую струну в душе, длинную, сладкую ноту? Криденс тянется к нему всем существом, как цветок, – как выразить на бумаге эту непреодолимую тягу, как сделать так, чтобы и другие потянулись?

Невероятно, духовышибающе то, что Грейвз начинает обращать на него внимание на занятиях. Видеть что-то в неловких, непонятных ещё самому Криденсу набросках. Что-то внутри подталкивает его рисовать надутую ветром занавеску, косой луч солнца на старых досках пола, изумрудную зелень старого платана за окном на фоне мрачнеющего неба. Это не то, к чему Криденс привык. Его новые рисунки – нелепые, неуклюжие, сентиментальные. А Грейвз почему-то называет их живыми. Настоящими. Хочет посмотреть предыдущие работы. Изумляется, когда видит их. Приглашает Криденса в кафе через дорогу после занятий выпить кофе.

Грейвз хочет выпить с ним кофе.

Грейвз рассказывает ему о том, что Криденс умеет видеть волшебство. Что это лучшая из миссий, какая может быть у художника – показывать другим красоту обыденных вещей. Криденс слушает его, уткнувшись взглядом в капучино с карамельным сиропом, которое Грейвз заказал для него. На краю блюдечка, среди крошек, лежит миндальное печенье. Криденс просто не может смотреть на Грейвза, когда он так близко. Это как смотреть прямо на солнце. Начинает щипать глаза. Тогда Грейвз, желая привлечь внимание, накрывает его руку своей большой ладонью.

Грейвз – это море. Криденса затапливает его светом, теплом и заботой. Когда он обнимает Криденса – это полное погружение. Это как качаться на мягких волнах. Криденс смутно помнит это ощущение из детства, когда он тайком сбегал на озеро. Тёплая, прогретая солнцем вода. Мягкие, едва ощутимые волны, качающие, убаюкивающие. Грейвз вытапливает из Криденса все страхи и тревоги, заполняет собой пространство внутри. Света становится всё больше, тьмы – всё меньше.

А потом, в один пронизанный солнцем миг много недель спустя, Грейвз вдыхает в него свет, заполняет его изнутри целиком, и Криденс тянется навстречу прикосновению, с готовностью раскрывает губы. В этот момент Криденс – как та скульптура, [«Расширение»](http://www.kulturologia.ru/files/u5694/expansion-1.jpg). Каменная оболочка трескается под натиском света, и наконец-то становится легко дышать. Это море, океан света внутри него. Грейвз – свет и Криденс – свет.

Потом он двенадцать часов стоит у мольберта, забыв обо всём на свете. На его пальцах, лице, холсте – золотистая пыльца. Вся мастерская – в брызгах света. Он сам весь в этих искрах, снаружи и изнутри. Он и засыпает там же, под готовой картиной, совершенно без сил, переполненный счастьем.

А утром солнечные лучи падают на полотно и каждая блёстка золотой краски вокруг Грейвза ярко вспыхивает. Криденс так и остаётся сидеть на полу, неверяще оглядывая эту сотню, тысячу Климтов, уместившихся в его комнате.

Но сильнее всего поражает то, что в этот раз Криденс писал сердцем больше, чем когда-либо.


End file.
